Will The Light Ever Come?
by AOI Kurogane
Summary: At party that's gone wild, England and Liechtenstein is drunk. England lost all sense of reasoning while Liechtenstein became horny and seductive when drunk. Both losing themselves in storm of pleasure, unfortunately it didn't end well... Or would it? Rated M for smuts and strong language.
1. Prologue

**It's my first time writing an M-rated fic, so go easy on me alright? Anyway enjoy ^^**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_It's madness... _

Everything was too blurry for now his disoriented mind to register. All he know, everything is a heavenly pleasure that he haven't received for centuries. The moments of pure ecstasy and heat exchange by soul from soul. The room is dark, yet he could still somewhat see her glistening body with the faint lights from outside the window.

He's now a pure beast... possessed with passionate sin of lust.

If anything, is he together with a succubus? A petite, feminine figure that licks his earlobe teasingly while he surged into her, giving him heightened sense of euphoria. His chest mashed hard with her breast; they were barely there, but it was plausible. Whatever, he's too excited to care...

He could hear her shouting something, yet he's already losing enough of his mind to make sense of it. But by her passionate moans, sultry voice, and her core that keeps sucking every last ounce of reasoning he had left, his beast instinct quickly understood.

She wants it harder.

Then he impaled her with his hot, hard manhood with more force than before. She moans with pleasure and encouraging him every time he enters her. Such a harlot! He likes it.

Applications of her nails, digging into his bare back give him a bit of stinging pain just doubled his pleasure. Like a kitty playfully claws her master to shows her love. Both of them kissed hungrily with burning passion and raw needs, sucking and licking each other insides at the same time. She tastes like alcohol and so does he. He could feel it, her wet womanhood that keeps tightening as he moves, leading him to sheer bliss. As her moans grow louder and louder, she embraced him tightly.

It's coming.

It hit her in a rush and she threw her head back crying out in pleasure. Tightening around him as her claw dragged down his back. He followed right behind her, a groaning yell ripping from his throat as his stomach muscles knotted up whilst white, hot cream bathed him while she embraced, squeezed and emptied him. He could almost taste the juices of their lovemaking mixing on the tip of his tongue, the pain of her nails only added more to his sated lust.

Settling his body on her side, both panting heavily and drenched in sweat, he kissed her for one last time before they both falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

It's morning.

England could hear the sounds of birds chirping outside as sunlight shines throughout the room. He can't remember anything that was happened before he falls asleep, but he could be careless. His head is killing him with hangover and he was bloody tired for whatever the cause. He rolled over and hugged back the warm body besides him that's been embracing him since he was awake—

Wait, what?

It hits him like a thunder. He jumped out of his sleep to see that he's stark-naked, and the pure horror to see who the naked figure sleeping peacefully next to him is.

Liechtenstein.

Oh no. He didn't. HE DID NOT JUST DO IT!

Brisk steps are heard outside the door. It comes with certainty that each step it takes leads into the door where their room is. The sounds of steps stopped, and then changed into knocks on their door.

"Liechtenstein, are you awake?" Switzerland said before he opened the door.

Only to witness the most shocking view he ever witnessed, and always feared.

The older brother's forest green orbs set their sights to the man that sitting in his sister's bed. His expression grew murderous as if the words "KILL" are stamped in his eyes. England could feel his surrounding getting colder as Switzerland takes out his shotgun from God-knows-where.  
_  
This is all madness..._

* * *

**Originally, this one is based on kink meme request I found on Tumblr. I made this fic to contribute for the lack of M-rated UKLiech fic. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything. I'm no expert okay?**


	2. Prima

**Yay, I got my first review! It's enough for me to update this early ^^**

* * *

**_Prima_**

Liechtenstein had stayed in old, distinguished hotel in London to attend the annual World Conference. She usually always comes together with her brother, but this time Switzerland has other important matter that delayed his attendance. He said he'll come to London first thing in the morning tomorrow; uneasy of letting her sister travel alone in other country.

It was indeed a strange feeling. Not uneasiness or fear, but more like elation.

Despite her brother's worry, she actually was looking forward to this. It was her first time travelling alone—although just for a day—and she couldn't help but feeling a little bit... mature. Her brother always accompanied her; shopping, sightseeing, even eating out. The freedom of doing whatever she wants is kind of overwhelming. Maybe she can do a little bit mischief with her friends that she was never allowed to now?

_Knock, knock._

A somewhat modest knock and a familiar voice calling her name outside the door.

"Please come on in." She answered as she turns the doorknob.

A gentleman with slightly-built figure, messy sandy blond hair, thick eyebrows, and emerald green orbs is standing there. He was none other than the well-known personification of England.

"Pardon my intrusion. Am I late?"

"Of course not, you're always early, Mr. England. Thank you for coming all the way here." She curtsied as she said so.

He returned her gesture by bowing slightly. As polite as ever, he thought with utmost admiration.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" England asked, taking off his winter coat.

"Indeed I do. London is very beautiful and breath-taking, it always been a delight to be able to come here. I love visiting your place, Mr. England." She replied, gently taking his coat from his hand to hang it at the coat rack.

"You're too kind with your praises." He muttered.

Somehow, his face flushed when she said that she loves being here.

* * *

It's been several months since they become such a great friends.

It begins when both of them came too early at a meeting; England accidentally bumped her to the floor. Perhaps it wasn't the most graceful way of meeting someone, but when their started talking against each other for the first time, they found out that they had many things in common.

Like the fact that both of them enjoyed embroidery. England prefers to keep that a secret for it's too feminine for a gentleman's hobby. However Liechtenstein didn't laugh or disgusted at him; instead she shows a great admiration for his skills. He was surprised, much to his delight.

Or that they enjoyed classical literature such as poetry and fairy tales. Upon when she visited England's manor to show her his massive collection of books in his library, her delight is like that of a little girl buying a new doll in the toy store. He chuckled and couldn't help to think how adorable she is. And there's still more that couldn't possibly be all listed.

It was much to her brother's displeasure that upon all other men on earth, she chooses England to become her first close male friend. England was very well-aware that one false move towards Liechtenstein could resulted in a certain death by her brother's hands. He was not sure if being her male friend is worth the risk.

But as time goes on, he's starting to push his luck in order to become closer to her.

To become more than just a friend to her.

Including right now, when her brother is not around. Could that be anymore better chance than this?

Of course, although they're alone together in hotel room, he knew better for not trying anything that could damage both of his reputation and relationship. Dear God, no. How impudent of him to even thinking of doing such a thing!

They're just having a friendly conversation with animated topics—accompanied by tea that England bought on his way here—throughout the afternoon. When they both heard the Big Ben rung 6 times, they knew his visit has come to an end.

"Well, times passed before we know it. It's such a shame for I would prefer it to be slower." England said as he standing up from his seat.

"I also feel the same way, Mr. England. But that also means that we have such a pleasant time." She said while taking his coat from the rack.

England smiled at her.

"There is something I want to give you in that coat's pocket. Take it."  
She was delighted at his sudden surprise. She searched in his coat's pocket and gasped happily to find out what it is.

It was a white lace handkerchief, made with such soft and perhaps expensive material.  
Embroidery of lilies was stitched in the borders. She loves such simple and pretty design like this.

"Mr. England, This is too beautiful! Did you—"

"You figured? Yes, I stitched the lilies myself. Do you like it?"

"Oh, this is so pretty! Yes, yes I do! Thank you so much, Mr. England." She smiled sheepishly.

His heart is filled with overwhelming joy and warm feeling. To see her face so innocently happy for the gift he made for her, it took all of his strength not to grinning like an idiot. As if hovering few inches of the ground, he averted her gaze with a blushing face.

Giggling, she glanced at her gift and his face. His thoughtfulness reminds her of her brother. Cold, blunt, and bossy at first, but they're actually very gentle and cute. Then she thinks it was just right for her to say so.

"I-I'm glad." He awkwardly replied.

"Mr. England is so similar to my brother."

"Huh?"

"I mean, people might find you a little cold at first, but truthfully, you're a very kind person. That's why, I really like Mr. England!" she smiled innocently.

Only to crash him back to the ground.

Brother? He's just like her brother? He's similar to him? So all this time, he's just a replacement for her brother when he's not around?

So he's not somebody special for her after all?

The depression hits him like a pang. He silently gazed at Liechtenstein's face, although not with the same happy expression. England's face is blank, with hint of sadness and anger.

Liechtenstein noticed the change in England's mood; it was long awkward silence until she opened her mouth to say something.

"...Mr. England?"

Everything's hurt. The way she's saying his name with distanced title is hurt. Remembering the time they spent earlier is hurt. Being here is hurt.

As he took his winter coat from her hands gently without looking at her eyes, he walks to the door. Just before he went out, he bowed slightly to her.

"Good afternoon to you, Ms. Liechtenstein." England said with somewhat flat and cold tone.

When the door closes, the only thing Liechtenstein feels are strange feeling of guilt and uneasiness.

* * *

**As usual, sorry for any grammar mistake. I'm trying my best to write this story in English so please don't bash me too much about it.**


	3. Secundus

**As usual, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm not really sure with this chapter either... Anyway enjoy! ^^;**

* * *

The very same hotel where Liechtenstein and all other nation had stayed has its own Gentleman's Club on the 2nd floor. England had booked the place for the nations to take some breather before rows of meetings start from tomorrow onward. The entire nations are having good times—drinking, joking, talking, all that stuff—except for the host himself.

It was his 5th glass of beer he chugged down already; he's already drunk since the 3rd glass, but hell, there's no way he's going to stop drinking. Not until it can made him forget about what happened today.

England doesn't have much experience of being loved and loving someone.

What does he expect? Brothers (5 brothers, to be exact) who hated his guts, countless of enemies that wanted him dead, and America that he treated like his own little brother who soon left him alone. Although his relationships with them nowadays are considerably improved, they're still not exactly what you called pleasant. Most of them prefer not to talk with him if there's no need.

But then there was Liechtenstein.

A girl who is willing to talk and smiled sincerely to him.

He can't forget the girl he accidentally knocked down to the floor—she kinda short for him to notice—that instead of being angry (or scared) at him, she smiled and said "Are you alright too, Mr. England?"

He was happy that someone actually cares about him.

Although it was just out of modesty, he's really happy about it.

Hah. How pitiful. Look at him now, despite keeping his image as a perfect gentleman only in front of her, he's still a ruthless and drunk hooligan as ever. What a hypocrite! And he's hoping for someone like Liechtenstein to like him back.

He should know from the start that he had no chance to compete with her brother. He was the one who saves her life from the war after all.

...If only it was him who saves her instead, would things change?

Oh, for crying out loud. What's the use of thinking something that never happened?

_—I wonder since when that I wanted to be loved by Liechtenstein?_

"...Sod it."

As he ordered another glass and gulps it down immediately, one of his drinking friends; Denmark noticed him. He sat down on the chair besides England.

"Hey man, don't you think you had enough? You looked pretty hammered already."

"You kid me? I'm THE BLOODY GREAT BRITAIN! I can hold my liquor better than you any day!"

"Shit, you are drunk. Oh well, if you want to prove that, let's start the famous drinking game right now! Who's in!?" he shouted.

On that note, almost 20 male nations answered to his challenge; including England.

* * *

The club has other private lounge in it, and it's already been preserved for the night strictly for female nations only. Not surprising, because the male tends to be unpredictably dangerous when they start drinking, separating them is probably the best solution. Although the men are prohibited to enter the ladies' lounge, the girls are free to go to the main lounge— if they're prepared to take the risks, of course.

Most of the ladies are there— though not all. Socialite girls like Hungary, Belgium, and Taiwan are there, also girls that came because they're asked to; like Belarus, Seychelles, Monaco, Vietnam, and Ukraine.

There is one nation that almost never been in such event.

Liechtenstein is there.

Hungary was fairly surprised when she asked her to let her come together. Well, she's practically legal to come drinking at the bar, but still... God knows what would happen if her brother finds out.

Liechtenstein was fairly obstinate about attending. She's begged Hungary to let her go together with the girls. Well, Hungary can understand her feeling of wanting to be a mature woman. After all, who can't deny the feeling of freedom every young adult yearns for?

That's not really the reason she was here though.

Alright, she admits that she wanted to try at least once how it is to spend the night like an adult, but she's fairly scared about the idea. There's another strong feeling that drives her to take the risk despite her brother's warning.

England is here.

She really can't stand the feeling of guilt when he left this afternoon. Does she accidentally say something wrong that hurts his feeling? If so, she has to find out what exactly it is and apologize immediately to him.

Well, maybe asking her friends for their opinion would help? After all, they're more experienced with men rather than her.

"Uumm... Eliza? Can I ask you something?" she said to her friend that sitting beside her.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" Hungary answered, sipping a bit into her martini.

"Umm... " She's fidgeting a bit, "Is it wrong, if I said to my male best friend, that he's reminds me of my brother? Because suddenly, he doesn't look really happy about it."

Hungary and—somehow Belgium heard it too—just stared at her with "are-you-serious" expression. Belgium who is sitting across from her changed her seat to right besides Liechtenstein.

"Lili, my dear..." Hungary started, "If a man, willing to spent most of his time with a woman, that can only meant one thing..."

"One thing...?" She tilted her head, confused.

"It meaaaaans..." Belgium scoots closer and whispered in her ear seductively, alcohol really starting to get her. "He. Wants. To. Make. Out. With. You!"

"H-Huh?!" She can't decide which one that makes her blush, her flirty whisper or her statement.

"Allow me to word it better." Hungary said while she's stopping the tipsy woman to tease Liechtenstein.

"You see... This 'best friend' you're talking about is hurt because you said that he's reminded you of your brother. That's a proof that he has a 'special' feeling for you... And you're basically just 'Friendzoned' him—or maybe 'Siblingzoned' him?" Hungary explained.

"...Friendzoned...?"

"Goodness, Lili! You're so new about this it's cute!" Said Belgium and bear-hugged her. "It means you're indirectly implying to him that you two can't ever be together. You're giving him indirect rejection that you must always stay as a friend forever! And that's what hurts him!"

Her eyes went wide upon her friends' advice. So that means... England actually has some feelings for her?! That famous England?!

She can't believe it... She's just Liechtenstein, a tiny country that can't do anything on her own without her brother. And the super-power nation, England, had a crush with her?

"T-T-That's impossible! H-He couldn't have... any f-feelings towards me... I-I mean—" She stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Lili, that's the problem here. You have to accept the fact that he likes you and give him a proper answer. Otherwise, you would just hurting both his feeling and yourself." Hungary said as she once again keeping Belgium out of Liechtenstein's personal space.

"You have to think; what is he really to you? Just friend or more than that? If you think he reminds you of Switzerland, he can't exactly be like him. Think! What makes him different?" Hungary added.

What is England really is to Liechtenstein really?

He's polite, kind, and charismatic; truly a gentleman. He's most definitely handsome; you don't see that straight and sharp complexion every day. Furthermore, the fact that he's one of the most influenced nations in the world is not something you can't ignore.

But that's not it...

England... is the first one that treated her like an adult...

He's... the first person who never sees her as a child.

"Soooo...? Would you tell us who this 'best friend' alreadyyy...is?" Belgium's purr at Liechtenstein snapped her from her daydream.

She's still not sure if giving them his name is truly a good idea. With this state, Belgium's tight-lipness might just like a broken safe. She doesn't want to create a rumour just because of baseless girl's talk.

"I-I tell you when I confirmed it."

"You promised, dear." Hungary winked at her.

"Well then, to celebrate Lili's first step towards adulthood, let's drink!" Belgium said and offered her a glass of Sherry wine.

Drinking? Now that's new for her. She always heard what the side effect of drinking is; it always resulted in crazy things. Her brother always strictly warned her about it. Liechtenstein stared at the glass she reluctantly accepted from Belgium.

But... She doesn't want to be always treated like a child. Drinking is things an adult does and she wants to be one! As he silently mutters her apology to her brother, she chugged the wine down in one go.

"U-Umm... Lili, you don't really have to chug it all down for the first time..." Hungary said worriedly as she watched her.

After she emptied the glass, she can feel a warm and nice feeling spreading all over her body. The wine tastes bitter, but also a bit sweet. She licked her lips, savouring the taste.

She thinks... She liked the taste of adult.

* * *

He can feel the world is spinning around him as he walked to the nearest sofa and flopped himself there. The cheer of people for the drinking game keeps resound in his ears. He finally given up after he can no longer keep up with the crazy alcoholics that almost chugging a whole barrel down. Denmark, Prussia, and his own brother—Ireland are the top players right now.

England can barely comprehend anything, his mind is so fuzzy like a thick fog; he really just wants to go to sleep and get it over with. At least he already had his fun, he completely forgot about his evening with Liechtenstein. Temporarily.

"Misteeer Engwaaaand..."

An adorable familiar voice is calling out for him. But, it sounds oddly... flirty.

The owner of the voice is standing right at the front of him. Even though he's too drunk, he would surely recognize the source of his problem. The cute and petite woman with the smile of gold. But her smile right now is incredibly sexy.

All of a sudden, she sat on his lap and nestled herself in such a seductive way. Her fingers feel like a mix of velvet and feather as she softly caressed his cheeks. Both of their lips are just an inch away when he found out that she stared directly at his eyes. England can feel her warm breath that smells like wine, while she can feel his that smells like ale.

"I've been looking for youuuu..." She purred with a sultry voice.

...Looks like no matter how much beer he takes, he can't still take his mind away from her. For now a succubus has taken her form and wants to torture him longer.

Well, she can be his guest. After all, if Liechtenstein can't love him, at least her illusion will.

Because this temptress on his lap is most definitely not Liechtenstein.

* * *

**Thank you for Maui and IrishMaid for the nice and kind reviews! You don't know how much that makes me happy! I'll do my best to write this story ^w^**


End file.
